


FrostIron Songfic

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Avengers, Crimson Peak - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78





	FrostIron Songfic

Tony Stark x Loki~ The Way You Make Me Feel~ Michael Jackson   
"Hey there pretty baby with the high boots on" Tony said walking up to Loki as he sat reading a book on the couch "you give me fever I've never known before"  
"What're you doing?" Loki asked as Tony got down on one knee beside him  
"You're just a product of loveliness" Tony continued motioning to the gods body with both his arms while Loki just looked at him oddly   
"I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress"  
"You did something didn't you?"   
"I feel your fever from miles around" Tony said getting up to sit next to the god, wrapping one arm around the others shoulder holding the other out in front of them "I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town. Just kiss me baby" he leaned in to give Loki a kiss, who played along for a moment before pushing him away "you're the one for me"  
"I'm going over there" Loki chuckled getting up and walking towards the hall   
"I like the feeling you're givin' me" Tony said fallowing, wrapping his arms around Lokis waist "just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy. I never felt so in love before"   
"Then promise me you'll love me forevermore" Loki said turning around to kiss Tony

 

Sherlock Holmes x Sir Thomas Sharpe~ I Just Can't Stop Loving You~ Michael Jackson   
"I just want to lay next to you" Holmes quietly mused to himself as he lay next to a sleeping Thomas "you look so beautiful tonight. Your mouth is so sweet. A lot of people misunderstand me because they don't know me at all" as carefully as he could he wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close "I just want to hold you. Each time the wind blows I hear your voice. You know how I feel. I'm so proud to say I love you"  
"I hear your voice now you are my choice. The love you bring, heaven's in my heart" Thomas said having been woken by the detective wrapping his arms around him "I hear harps and angels sing. This thing can't go wrong. I can't live my life without you"  
"I didn't mean to wake you"   
"It's alright" Thomas said snuggling into Holmes chest so he could does off again "I just can't stop loving you"   
"My life's not worth living if I can't be with you" Holmes said resting his cheek against the barons head


End file.
